This invention relates to an amperometric biosensor or electrode for the detection of an affinity reaction. It includes a method for quantitative or qualitative measurement of the affinity reaction. More specifically, this invention is drawn to an electrode having a surface substantially covered with a three-dimensional polymer hydrogel network in which a selective binding unit or its complement is immobilized along with a redox species.